The Cybermen
About The Cybermen are a bunch of nasty bully-face cyborgs who are totes emotionless n' shit, who convert other humans to their cause. They come from Mondas, or Telos, or a Parallel Earth, or several other places. Types of Cybermen There are many different types of Cybermen that the Doctor has faced... Mondasian Cybermen These were the first forms of the Cybermen, which were very low-tech and underwhelming. The Pizza Brilliant Doctor of Earth-31 fought them in Newcastle once. This model was reused at Butlins when Dr Two uncovered the hidden Cyber-Army under the holiday park. Trelonian Cybermen At some point in Treloni's history, a version of Cybermen were developed and rose up into power. A Trelonian model was reused at Butlins. Tin Foil Cybermen The Tin Foil Cybermen were one of the most terrifying models that the Doctor ever faced, who were rebuilding their empire with materials from the local TESCO. With a menacing cardboard mask, nothing could stop them! This model was seen at Butlins by Dr Two. Modern Cybermen The Modern Cybermen were some of the most Dark and Edgy versions of the Cybermen yet. They were unstoppable with their armoured chest units and spandex-esque body suits. However, these Cybermen defected after The AMAZING Doctor introduced them to the magic of Christmas Time. (Time Day) Plastic Cybermen The most common form of Cybermen. These models, no matter what form they took, used a metal-plastic hybrid instead of just metal like other models. This was to cut down on production costs, but unfortunately this makes them much weaker to the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. 'Basketball Cybermen' These Cybermen showed up in the 1990s and where more emotive compared to earlier models, they challenged an alternative American Doctor to a game of B ball for the fate of the Earth. One of these models was also present at Butlins when Dr Two arrived. Memedasian Cybermen These are a version of The Cybermen from Earth-31, which the Pizza Brilliant Doctor fought once. He later mentioned them when fighting the Mondasian Cybermen. The Sentai Cybermen These Cybermen believed in the power of dark machine science magic and worked along side dai neo-nazi shocker to try and kill the JRPG Doctor. One model was active at Butlins. The Rebooted Cybermen After almost being eradicated in the final Cyber War, the Cybermen withdrew to the shadows for millennia. They resurfaced with a stripped back design and approach; a reboot if you will. Obsessed with order and eradicating "subversive elements", these hyper-fascists invade planets and turn them into dystopian hellscapes where the compatible inhabitants are bred for conversion. They also hail the Incompetent Doctor as their creator. Welcome to the Cyberiad... The Matrix Cybermen These models were the ultimate form of super Cyberman, developed and upgraded over eons within the Cybership buried underneath Butlins. They were super strong, super fast, super powered and super uncucked, believing in a strict Republican capitalist ideology imprinted onto their core programming by the Cyber-Planner/Time Lord hybrid Mr Smartee Pants. Although they were incredibly advanced, they were also quite easy to disable as they were dependent on a control node such as a Cyber-Planner or Cyber-Controller. When their control nodes were destroyed by Walt Nardoleson & DJ Khaled, their forces shut down almost instantly. Notable Individuals Cyber-Brig Cyber-Brig is The Brigadier, but a Cyberman! "Wow! How edgy!" - Steven Moffat Cyberman (Cybermen of Doom) A generic Cyberman who was killed by The Doctor. He did stop The Doctor from being self-aware by using his "self-awareness erasing gun". So y'know. He did something. Black Cyberman (Kidnapped of The Doctor) A Black Cyberman who calls the Renegade Doctor a racist for asking the Cyberman why he is black and not silver like the other Cybermen. Appearances * Conspiracy to Invade of The Daleks * The Mysterious Night of Dr. Who? * Cybermen of Doom * Kidnapped of The Doctor * The Man From Borchwood * The New Year's day Kidnap * The Cybermen Inversion * The Cybermen Invasion * Time Day * The Land of Confusion * FINAL MISSION * Renegade's Weeaboo Adventure * Workforce of the Cybermen * Holiday Park of the Cybermen Category:Races